videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flushed Away X Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi/Cutscenes
Intro * (Fades to the Tour Bus interior. Ami and Yumi are watching TV.) * Ami: Hey, Yumi! Pass the remote! * Yumi: You got it, Ami. (realizes she can't find it) I can't find it. * Ami: Don't worry, I think there's a spare remote somewhere. (Goes out to the drawer and finds a glowing TV remote) Wow, what's this? * Yumi: Um, I shouldn't press that if I were you. * Ami: Let's see if it works on the TV! * (Ami presses the button on the glowing remote making a portal appear) * Yumi: Ami!! What'd you do?! * Ami: I don't know! * (Ami and Yumi gets sucked inside the portal. Fades to black.) * (A "Meanwhile..." logo appears and fades. Screen fades to Roddy, Rita, Gilbert, Sullivan and Sid enjoying the view of Ratropolis.) * Roddy: As first mate of the Jammy Dodger Mark II, I say, this is a beautiful day. Right, Rita? * Rita: Yep, and thanks for the brave things you've done. I'd be nothing without you. * Gilbert: Master Roderick, sir? Do you think we should get a snack? * Sullivan: Some crackers and brie would be nice. * Sid: I have a craving for seafood! * (A portal appears.) * Roddy: What was that? * Rita: I don't know, Rod... * Gilbert: Whatever that is, we should see... * (Ami and Yumi come out of the portal landing to the ground) * Ami: What happened? That sent us to a different dimension. * Roddy: Excuse me, strange-looking chaps. Who must you be? * Ami: I'm Ami, and this is my friend, Yumi. * Yumi: And we're... * (Ami and Yumi strike a pose) * Ami and Yumi: Puffy AmiYumi!! * Roddy: Nice to meet you, I'm Roderick St. James, and these are my butler chaps, Gilbert and Sullivan. * Gilbert and Sullivan: Hello. * Rita: Name's Rita Malone. Nice to meet ya. * Sid: Sidney! Sid to my mates. * Yumi: Eww, who invited this slob over? * Roddy: Well, funny story, you see, he did come out of the sink one day inside my home in Kensington and wanted to come over. Well, I kind of didn't care about him. But, he's our friend. * Ami: Well, that's a little interesting... * Rita: What are you doing anyway? * Ami: Me and Yumi, we once lived in Japan and went on exciting adventures inside the Tour Bus! You should really meet Kaz, he's a nice guy. * Yumi: And also a cuckoo-brain. * Roddy: Well, it's nice meeting you, girls. It's time that we go, thank you. * Ami: Wait! * Roddy: What? * Yumi: I'd think we like to check out your home. * Roddy: Yes, well... * (A strange sudden crash sound is heard) * Roddy: What the...? * Rita: It must be those henchrats again! * (Spike and Whitey appear) * Spike: Well, well, well... Looks like we've dropped by for a visit! It's Millicent Bystander and Rita! * Roddy: I think you've gotten the wrong person, Millicent Bystander. Name's Roderick St. James, of the Kensington St. James-es? * Spike: And who are they doing here? * Gilbert: I'm Gilbert and this is my friend, Sullivan. * Sid: I'm Sid. * Ami: I'm Ami. * Yumi: And I'm Yumi. * Spike: Oh, so there's a team of seven, ey? Whitey, finish them off. * (Whitey captures Gilbert, Sullivan and Sid) * Spike: This is fantastic! The boss will be most pleased! * (Whitey walks away with Spike) * Roddy: Those foolish cheese-eating goons have stolen Gilbert and Sullivan! * Rita: And Sid. Roddy, let's go after them! * Roddy: Wait! Will Ami and Yumi join too? * Ami: Yeah, we have to save them. * Yumi: Just like we saved Kaz. * Rita: Fine. * Roddy: Well, splendid! When the cat's away, Roddy and Rita will play! * Yumi: It's time to put the pedal... * Ami: To the metal! 行きましょう！go! * (Roddy and Rita battle stance. Ami swings her microphone and Yumi plays her guitar. Fades to black.) Rat Thug Boss * (Fades to Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi going in the sewers.) * Roddy: Nope, not here. * Rita: Let's take a look around. * (A rat thug comes out of the sky. Roddy becomes frightened. Rita battle stances. Fades to black.) Jammy Dodger Intro * (Fades to Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi going to the end of the line to the Jammy Dodger Mark II.) * Ami: We're riding on a boat? * Rita: This is the Jammy Dodger Mark II. * Yumi: You got a Jammy Dodger Mark II? * Rita: I once had my first Jammy Dodger, but it was sunken after the fight with Le Frog. So I created a new one. It is our only way to get to Spike and Whitey. * Roddy: We're leaving Ratropolis? * Rita: First Mate Roddy, start the engine! * Roddy: You are the captain of the Jammy Dodger, Rita! What're you telling me for? * Rita: You're in charge of steering the boat! Do it now! * Roddy: Okay. (Hops on the Jammy Dodger) * (Rita, Ami and Yumi hop on. Roddy rides the Jammy Dodger forward. Fades to Kaz inside the Tour Bus.) * Kaz: Ami? Yumi? Girls! Where'd they go? (finds a glowing remote) A remote from the TV? Why is it glowing like that? Must be a rare version. (presses the button to the TV but summons a portal sucking Kaz inside with the remote.) * (Fades to Spike, Whitey and The Toad inside the lair in Japan with Gilbert, Sullivan and Sid trapped.) * The Toad: For a million years, my plan to get rid of those rats is a success. * Whitey: But, boss. We got two gerbils. * The Toad: Whatever. Who are these three anyway? * Gilbert: I'm Gilbert and this is Sullivan. * Sid: Sidney, long for Sid. Nice clothes by the way. * The Toad: Dimwitted rodents... Spike! Whitey! * Spike: Yes, boss? * The Toad: I want you two to send them to the lava! (a portal appears) What now?! * Kaz: (comes out of the portal with the remote) What happened? * The Toad: And just who are you doing here? * Kaz: I'm Kaz and it seems that I have landed on a different place. * The Toad: I see... Take him along with the three! * Spike: Wait, what's that thing he's holding? * The Toad: What? Give me that! (grabs the remote) This must be... This remote summons a portal that sucks everything to another dimension. Spike! Throw this thing away! * Spike: Alright, boss! (gets the remote and throws it away in the sky) * The Toad: At long last, this is my finest hour! Hahaha! * Kaz: Ami! Yumi! Where are you?! * (Fades to black) World 2 Intro * (Fades to Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi in the streets of Kensington.) * Rita: Spike and Whitey must be around here somewhere. * Ami: Where could they be? (looks at the glowing remote) Hey! It's the remote! It'll send us home! But we still have to get to Spike and Whitey! (Ami puts the remote in her pocket) * Yumi: I know where those rats are. (Runs with Ami, Roddy and Rita.) * (Fades to black) Ninja Rat Boss * (Fades to Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi in the streets until they meet Ninja Rat spawning from the sky. Roddy and Rita battle stance. Fades to black.) World 3 Intro * (Fades to Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi in the street.) * Roddy: There's no way we're going to get to Spike and Whitey on time. * Ami: What should we do? (gets an idea) Hang on a sec! (grabs the remote) The glowing remote! (presses the button) * (The portal appears and Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi get sucked inside the portal. Fades to the streets of America. Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi drop out of the portal.) * Ami: Thanks, magic remote! * Roddy: Where are we? * Ami: America! We have to travel all over the world to get to Spike and Whitey. * Rita: Or our friends are doomed! * (Fades to black) Bomb Rat Boss * (Fades to Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi in America until a bomb falls from the sky. Bomb Rat appears. Roddy gets frightened and Rita battle stances. Fades to black.) Tour Bus Intro 1 * (Fades to Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi walking to the Tour Bus) * Ami: The Tour Bus! We'll just have to ride it to get to Spike and Whitey on time! * (Fades to the interior of the Tour Bus) * Roddy: So, you live here? * Ami: Yes, and we have our pets, Jang-Keng and Tekirai. * Roddy: I hope they don't eat me. * Yumi: Kaz? Where is he? * Ami: Kaz? Wait a minute... * Roddy: What is it? * Ami: Kaz pressed the button on the remote and got captured by the rats! * Rita: That's impossible! * Roddy: Come on, chaps! We still have to save Gilbert and Sullivan! * Rita: Sid too! * Yumi: And Kaz... * Roddy: Stand still as Captain Roddy is going to ride the Tour Bus! * (Roddy goes to the wheel to the bus. Fades to black.) World 4 Intro * (Fades to Paris. Roddy, Ami, Yumi and Rita get off the Tour Bus.) * Ami: Here we are at Paris! * Rita: This is where Le Frog lives! * Roddy: You think he'll know where Spike and Whitey are? * Yumi: I dunno, but we'll see. * (Roddy, Ami, Yumi and Rita run. Fades to black.) Le Frog Boss * (Fades to Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi going to the tower.) * Roddy: We made it! * (Le Frog comes out) * Le Frog: Bonjour! * Rita: Le Frog! Get out of our way, we're going to find our friends. * Le Frog: Rita, long time no see. There's no way you're going to find your little amis! It's time for you to scram! * Yumi: Okay, Frog Face! Step aside as Puffy AmiYumi play ear-splitting rock music! * Le Frog: You foolish English with your Japanese pop singers! Time to get licked! * (Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi battle stance. Fades to black.) Tour Bus Intro 2 * (Fades to Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi with their victory after Le Frog's defeat.) * Rita: I guess we showed that frog a thing or two. * Ami: Let's get on the tour bus, fast! * Roddy: On it! * Yumi: Got your back, Ami! * (Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi run to the Tour Bus. Le Frog gets up and leaves. Fades to black.) World 5 Intro * (Fades to Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi in Japan.) * Yumi: Here we are at good ol' Japan! * Ami: This is our home. * Roddy: So this is where Spike and Whitey are, right? * Rita: This is the right place! * Yumi: Come on, let's go! * (Ami, Yumi, Roddy and Rita run. Fades to black.) The Toad Strikes Back Part 1 * (Fades to Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi going inside The Toad's lair and meet The Toad, Spike, Whitey, Gilbert, Sullivan, Kaz and Sid.) * Roddy: Gilbert! Sullivan! * Rita: Sid! * Ami: Kaz! * The Toad: Looks like you've finally made it, Roddy and Rita. And you got two new sidekicks joining your crew? * Ami: We're Puffy AmiYumi! * The Toad: I don't care who you are! I have trapped your friends and they're getting melted down in lava! * Rita: You're not gonna get away with this, you warty slimeball! * The Toad: You'll pay for that! Spike! Finish those vermin off! * (Spike comes in and battle stances. Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi battle stance. Fades to black.) Part 2 * (Fades to Spike defeated and Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi celebrating their victory.) * The Toad: No! My plans! These furballs are foiling my plans!! I will not let my plan of getting those vermin killed fail! * Ami: Let go of our friends, you big monster! * The Toad: We'll see about that! (snaps his fingers) Whitey! * (Whitey comes in. Roddy gets frightened. Rita, Ami and Yumi battle stance. Fades to black.) Part 3 * (Fades to Whitey defeated. Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi celebrate. The Toad gets angry.) * The Toad: Whitey! This time, you've done it! I'm going to throw the switch! (throws the switch as Sid, Gilbert, Sullivan and Kaz get sacraficed to lava. Rita stops the switch.) Nooo!!!! I have had it with you insolent rodents! It's time you face the wrath of The Toad!!! * Rita: And just what are you going to do about it? * The Toad: I have activated my giant robot version of me to destroy you two! This shall be the end of all rodent-kind! Let the Glorious Amphibian Dawn commence! * (A giant Toadbot comes in. Roddy gets frightened. Rita battle stances.) * Ami: This is it, Yumi. * Yumi: Let's give him a good kickin'! * (Fades to black.) Ending * (Fades to the Toadbot defeated and malfunctioned. Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi celebrate.) * The Toad: No! My plans are ruined and my army are done for! Why me?! The humanity! You disease-ridden brie-munchers!! I will return! * Roddy: I don't think so! I think I do have a little surprise for you. * (The Toad looks up and sees a giant stone. A stone crushes The Toad and he's no more!) * Rita: We did it, gang! * Roddy: Yes, we did! * (Fades to Roddy, Rita, Ami and Yumi freeing Sid, Gilbert, Sullivan and Kaz.) * Gilbert: Master Roderick! You finally rescued us! * Sullivan: Yes, and thank you, Miss Rita. * Sid: I had a sudden dream that I was diving on hot oil and it was smooth! * Yumi: That's so totally TMI. * Kaz: Thank you girls for letting me free! * Ami: Don't mention it! * Roddy: The crew of the Jammy Dodger saves the day once again! * Rita: Yep, I guess it's time to leave now. * Sid: I wish I should've met a nice rat like me. * Roddy: You will sometimes, my friend. * Ami: So, you're leaving? * Roddy: Yes, it has been good of you joining the gang and some stuff. And that said, Rita's right. Toodle pip! * Ami: Wait! * Roddy: What is it? * Yumi: Where's your home, Kensington? * Roddy: Don't worry. I'm sure my owner Tabitha won't mind if I was gone. * Rita: But we live in our own home, Ratropolis! * Roddy: So, you think we should hop in to your Tour Bus on our way home? * Ami: Yes. * Yumi: Ratropolis, here we come! * (Fades to Ratropolis. Roddy, Rita, Sid, Gilbert, Sullivan, Ami, Yumi and Kaz join together. The crowd cheers.) * Ami: Goodbye citizens of Ratropolis! * Yumi: Puffy AmiYumi signing off! * (Ami brings the glowing remote and pushes the button. The portal appears. Ami, Yumi and Kaz go inside it. Fades to black.) * (Fades to Ami and Yumi sit down watching TV.) * Ami: We sure make a great team, right, Yumi? * Yumi: Yeah, I guess Roddy and Rita would be missing us, wouldn't they? * Ami: Hey, Yumi! That's what friends are for, huh? * Yumi: I guess you're right. There's nothing like relaxing and watching your own TV! * Ami: Hold on, I'll get my remote! (grabs the glowing remote from her pocket) Don't need this! (throws the remote away and grabs a different remote from the drawer.) That's the right one! (presses the button changing the channel) * (Fades to black.) * (Fades to Julie in the black screen being evil.) * Julie: Hee, hee, hee... Keyboard guitar, looks like we're going to have fun. This time, there's gonna be no more Puffy ArthurYumi! Julie is back!! Hahaha!!! * (Fades to black. The title, "The End" appears. A "?" after the "End" drops down. The title disappears.)